


Owari No Servamp

by addicted_2_manga



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga), 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga
Summary: This was written for a BL Writing club I am part of. The month's assignment had been very broad- just write our OTP in a crossover fic. I chose to take Mikuni and Tsurugi out of Servamp, and plop them into Owari no Seraph. I am still getting a feel for all the Owari no Seraph characters, so hopefully I managed to write them well.
Relationships: Arisuin Mikuni/Kamiya Tsurugi
Kudos: 2





	Owari No Servamp

Was it accurate to say that the world had ended? Tsurugi wasn’t exactly sure. The Apocalypse had most certainly happened, there was no doubt about that. Ghastly monsters like Four Horsemen of Johns roamed the Earth like cockroaches of righteousness- seeking to clean up all the little scraps of humanity that had survived. Opportunistic vampires had risen from their subterranean civilizations, ready to collect and brand their prey. Yet still, humanity persisted and fought on. Despite everything, people learned, laughed, loved...

So, had the world ended?

Tsurugi chuckled to himself and turned onto his side. _‘In a reality like this, what does it matter?’_ He reached out across his bed, to embrace the space that he wished weren’t empty. Sometimes even he had to wonder why he hadn’t gone with Mikuni when he’d had the chance. "Just another thing that doesn’t matter," he muttered as he closed his eyes. It had been yet another long day in the Moon Demon Company, and sleep beckoned like the rose-tinted past.

• • •

Morning came as if there had been no night to speak of, and Tsurugi trudged through his morning routine as if he were merely a piece of clockwork. He sheathed his sword with a bored sigh, righted his uniform, and stepped out of his room, into the hall.

Even someone with his superhuman reflexes couldn’t react in time to the ambush that awaited him, not with the way Tsurugi had been distracted by the monotony of his life.

A coarse burlap sack had descended upon his head before he had the time to call out, and his arms were being yanked back roughly, by the wrists, before he could think about pulling his sword.

As his wrists were bound, the captured brunet heard an unfamiliar voice at his side. “Colonel Hiragi says this one is dangerous. Make sure you do a good job.”

Tsurugi blinked as the bag was finally removed, and turned his head to grin in amusement at his captors. “Colonel Hiragi?” He laughed. “Is that who sent you? My oh my, I don’t know what he was so worried about. I’m not all that dangerous.”

The soldier holding his left arm gave it a testing squeeze as he spat out “sure. Now shut up and get moving”.

“Sure, sure.” Tsurugi allowed himself to be led. _‘I wonder what wild story Kuni-chan came up with, to warrant this escort.’_

• • •

Tsurugi’s trip did not take up much time, and ended abruptly in a prison cell. He was honestly surprised when his escorts unbound his wrists, and merely shoved him inside, weapon and all. With the amount of concern they were showing in locking him up, they might as well have taken him into a nice, warm office and offered him some tea.

Rather than subside, the adrenaline was starting to rise as Tsurugi laughed and twirled in his cell. _‘What do you have planned, Mikuni?’_ It may not have been the ideal circumstance, but this turn of events was, at the very least, unexpected and exciting.

By the time he heard the sound of a key fitting into the lock in his door, the prisoner had calmed down and settled comfortably into a corner, to enjoy a meandering daydream. His ears perked up, and he picked up his head, to watch the door with a cheshire grin. As he expected, it was a tall, amber-eyed blond that pushed the door open and entered- the insignia on his uniform setting him apart as a Colonel of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army.

Tsurugi did not bother to stand. “Mi-ku-ni-chan~,” he sang out teasingly.

The Colonel crossed over to the corner and bent down with a sneer, ignoring his prisoner’s greeting. He gripped the collar of Tsurugi’s shirt and yanked them to their feet, guiding them straight up to his lips. The brunet seamlessly slipped his hands up, wrapping his arms around the blond as he returned the kiss fervently. Mikuni’s hands moved down to the other’s hips, to hold them tightly against his own pelvis as lips slid together and tongues started to push and entice. There was nothing tender about the kiss, and the only factor either of them could consider sweet would be the taste of the other. Tsurugi mindlessly nipped and sucked Mikuni’s bottom lip. The taller man’s tongue mercilessly plundered the brunet’s mouth. The shorter man’s fingers travelled up, to tangle themselves in blond hair and tug demandingly. In return, Mikuni dug their nails into Tsurugi’s hips, moving the shorter man against himself.

Soon enough, they had to break apart. They blinked their eyes open in unison, and studied each other's faces- the flushed skin, the swollen, chapped lips, and the want reflected in their matching dark and hazey gazes. Tsurugi smiled impishly as he let his fingers fall from the other’s hair. “Do you miss me that much, Kuni-chan? To accuse me of sabotage, just so we can see each other?”

Miknui chuckled as he brought up his right hand, to card his fingers through Tsurugi’s hair. “Who said I accused you of anything?” He suddenly gripped a fistful of the other’s hair and pulled. Tsurugi let out a short gasp of pleasure and fisted his hand in the fabric of the blond’s uniform blouse. Mikuni held his mouth up near Tsurugi’s ear and purred into it. “If you had been accused of working with vampires, your welcome here would not have been this warm.”

“Hmmmm,” the shorter man easily broke free of Mikuni’s grapsp and pulled back enough to look the man square in the eyes. “That’s certainly true.” His golden eyes sparkled with mischief as he smiled and reached up to trace Mikuni’s lips with his fingertip.

Mikuni caught the wandering finger between his teeth and bit down playfully. He felt gratified to see Tsurugi’s eyelids flutter and their smile tremble. He released their finger and laughed as he let them go. Tsurigi let his arms fall back down to his sides, and Miknui righted his own uniform.

“Kureto merely asked that I bring you here.” He offered Tsurugi a sharp grin. “He never specified any means of procurement.”

Tsurugi easily returned the other’s dangerous smile, and shook his head fondly. “Kuni-chan, always so mean.” He moved away, towards the door, with a dancer’s grace to his movements. “Shall we,” he tossed over his shoulder.

• • •

The room Mikuni led Tsurugi into was expansive, and empty, save for a tall brunet with bushy eyebrows, a white-haired Major General, and a neutral-faced blonde woman stood in front of a large, mahaghony desk. As Mikuni closed the door, and then walked up to join the others, Tsurgi set his keen gaze and amused smirk on the one that stood with the most authority.

“Oh my, so you’re the mighty Hiragi Kureto.” He laughed boldly. “Kowaii desu! Such a scary face.” He theatrically hid his face, peeking out through his spread fingers.

Mikuni rolled his eyes and shook his head as Tsurugi let their hands fall away from their face. The white-haired man, Major General Hiragi Shinya, bit back a laugh. Kureto’s assistant, Sangu Aoi, remained blank-faced and patient.

Kureto sneered and let a flat laugh fall from his lips. “And you are Kamiya Tsurugi. Even coming from such a lowly junior branch as the Kamiya clan, I have heard much about you.” He rested his dominant hand on the Pommel of his sword. Tsurugi’s eyes easily tracked the movement as Kureto continued. “An annoying amount.” He subtly wrapped his fingers around his sword’s grip.

Acting with astonishing speed, Tsurugi pulled his sword first. With a sudden shout of “possess me, Tai-chan” the golden-eyed brunet vanished in a thick mist. When the room cleared only seconds later, Tsurugi was nowhere to be seen. Mikuni rested back against the desk behind him and yawned. Shinya’s eyes widened and he let out a hum of approval. Aoi remained stone-faced and waited. Kureto turned his head from side to side, scanning the room.

There was an abrupt puff of hot air against Kureto’s hair, and a cold prick against their throat as Tsurugi reappeared, holding his sword against the Lieutenant General. “My oh my,” he spoke in a teasing voice, “that would hardly have been fair, Ku-re-to-chan." With a rich laugh, Tsurugi carefully pulled his sword away and took a few steps back. He waited to sheath it, however, as he watched Kureto for their reaction.

The shrewd brunet turned to face his guest. His brow rose in curiosity as he regarded the shorter man. Sensing there was no real threat, Tsurugi sheathed his sword, and relaxed his stance. He eyed Kureto nonchalantly.

Finally, Kureto broke the silence. “Kamiya. I have a proposition for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had wanted Mikuni to be very close to Kureto, to make it believable that Kureto would trust him- maybe not the same rank as Shinya, but more trusted than Shinya. Seeing as how Japan is not legally allowed to have a standing army, I went by the ranks of the Japanese Imperial Army during WWII- which would put Mikuni at Colonel, just one rank below Shinya, and two ranks below Kureto.
> 
> Tsurugi’s cursed gear is possessed by Touma Taishi, indeed. Since one of the powers Touma has at his disposal is the ability to turn invisible, I passed that along to Tsurugi for this short.
> 
> As a point of interest, Mikuni’s cursed gear is possessed by Doubt Doubt [yus yus, I turned the Servmaps into cursed gear- muahahahaha].
> 
> In this crossover, Mikuni is one of the adoptive Hiragi children, and the Kamiya Clan is an official junior branch family.


End file.
